


Giggles.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: D/s, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix gets a spanking she can barely handle.





	Giggles.

“Don’t giggle!” He slapped her bottom harder.

She yelped. “I can’t help it!”

“Yes you can. You asked for this.”

She sniggered and wriggled her hips. He held her tighter, drawing her over the centre of his lap.

“Remind me, Bella, why am I spanking you?”

“I… I… Talked back to you in front of people.” 

He smacked her bare buttocks with the heel of his palm. “Back talk.” he growled.

“Yes,” she acknowledged, her head lolling forward. “I didn’t think you’d spank me this hard.”

“Oh, didn’t you? You suggested this. Your exact words – the next time I’m stupid, get into trouble, you should spank me.” He added a few more smacks and she writhed about, shrieking. Then, she giggled again, whooping between breaths.

“What is it? Is this a joke?”

“No!” she gasped.

“I expected tears and contriteness.”

“I know,” she sniffed. “I am crying.”

“Because you’re laughing your head off.” He stopped spanking. “You’re a very bad girl.” 

She tensed, more so than when he was spanking her and she looked over her shoulder at him. There were tears, he hadn’t expected to see red eyes. Perhaps he had gone too far. 

She’d happily stripped off, let him take her over his knee. She seemed keen to be disciplined. So what had gone wrong. “Bella?” he asked tentatively.

“It’s nerves, that’s all. I can’t help it. I’m giggling because all this tension inside me is exploding to be released. It’s.. been a long time.” 

He stared at her bare back, then at the red buttocks of her arse, down her legs to the pretty lace knickers entwined about her ankles. She looked too sexy. He stroked her bottom, rubbing his palm in circles around each hot cheek.

Some minutes later when his palm stung and her cheeks felt fiery hot, she let out a long moan. She’d stopped giggling, wriggling, fighting him, fighting herself.

“I’m sorry,” she wailed softly.

“I know.” He scooped her up into his arms and kissed away her tears, holding her. “My little scorpion.”


End file.
